Miraculous One-Shots
by Nightflame203
Summary: Title basically says it all; a collection of one-shots for my newest obsession, Miraculous Ladybug. Few more details inside. Adrinette, possible AlyaxNino (don't know the ship name). Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Discovery

**Whoo! New fandom, new story! Well…. New collection of one-shots! Yes, I'm in the Miraculous fandom now xD xD But I've only really been passionate about the series for a little over a week now.**

 **Also, sorry if you're reading this and not really part of the fandom, and you don't have a clue what's going on- normally, I add some explanations in at the beginning of a story, but this is a collection of one-shots. I will post a full length story with more description of things in this show in the first couple of chapters, but that'll be when I can actually decide on a good plotline for a full-length story**

 **I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS (Whoa, simple disclaimer xD xD xD But I don't have any OCs for this show yet)**

 **(Adrien's POV)**

Adrien Agreste inhaled deeply and rocked on his feet as he stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery doors. Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived there. She was Adrien's classmate, and he needed to talk to her. Badly.

He took in one more deep breath before stepping into the building. Mr. Dupain-Cheng smiled at him. "Marinette's upstairs."

Adrien gave him a small, grateful smile and raced up to where the family lived. He knocked on the door at the top of the stairs, and it opened to reveal Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. "Hello! Adrien, right?"

"Yes." Adrien nodded and smiled politely. "I'm here to see Marinette; is that okay?"

"Yes, of course! Come on in!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng welcomed him into the room and turned to a set of white stairs leading up into the attic. "Marinette! A friend's here to see you!"

 **(Marinette's POV)**

Marinette blinked as she heard her mother's call. "Were you expecting someone?" her kwami, Tikki, asked curiously.

Marinette shook her head slowly. "Nope." She got up. "It's probably Alya, though. I'll be right there, Mom!"

"I'll be up here," Tikki said quietly. The magical bug flew behind a few books.

Marinette smiled and left her attic bedroom. However, she froze as soon as she was on the stairs. At the bottom was Adrien Agreste... Only her biggest crush EVER! Well, love of her life was more accurate.

He was glancing around the house, his soft, golden, PERFECT hair swaying from the movement. Adrien spotted her and smiled warmly, his emerald green eyes glinting in the light. Then he raised his hand...and waved...

Marinette almost collapsed. "A-Adrien!" she finally managed to squeak. "Wha... W-What... T-To what d-do I own the p-pleasure of y-your visit to our h-humble a-abode?"

 **(Adrien's POV)**

Adrien grinned. Why was her face turning tomato red? Oh, well. "I needed to talk to you about something..." he glanced over at Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, who was smiling warmly, "...for school! Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-Oh...!" Marinette gave a small smile. "O-Okay! U-Uh... M-M-My room... W-Wanna g-go... I-I mean..." She buried her head in one hand and gestured to her room with the other. "G-Go?"

Adrien chuckled. "Sure." He headed up the stairs to her, and she nervously opened the door.

"Why are you shaking?" he inquired curiously when they were alone.

"O-Oh! N-No reason!"

 **(Marinette's POV)**

Marinette exhaled. _Come on. Get it together._ "S-So what was it?"

"What was what?" Adrien cocked his head.

"T-The thing for school you needed to talk to me about..."

"Oh." Adrien bit his lip and hesitated. "It...actually wasn't a school question."

Marinette blinked and sat back on her chair. "Then... What was it?"

Adrien stared at the ground for about a minute or so before he blurted out the words that probably filled Marinette's heart with the most dread ever. "I know you're Ladybug!"

 _Oh, no..._

 **(Adrien's POV)**

Adrien swallowed. He had never been nervous around girls, but now his heart was pounding with anxiety. "M-Marinette, I... I saw you transform into her during school earlier."

"Y-You really did...?" Marinette whispered, her eyes peeking out from in between her fingers, of which her hands were now covering her face. "You're not bluffing...?"

Adrien shook his head. "I'm not."

Marinette moaned and buried her head in her arms, banging both on her desk. "I KNEW I would be a horrible superhero!"

Adrien hesitated. "But... I understand," he said softly. Now that what he had seen was confirmed, he knew it was safe to show her this. "You and I are even closer than you may think. Can I show you something?"

Marinette gave a weak nod. "You might as well."

"Okay; just give me a minute." Adrien turned around and opened up one side of his jacket. His kwami, Plagg, peeked out of it.

"Are you really gonna show her?"

Adrien nodded slowly. "You heard her, Plagg," he whispered. "She's Ladybug. Marinette... She's Ladybug."

Plagg smirked. "Don't get too lovey-dovey."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

He turned back around to Marinette, who was miserably staring at the floor. "Hey... You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess..."

"Good." Adrien exhaled. "Plagg, claws out!"

 **(Marinette's POV)**

Marinette had never been more shocked than when her crush transformed into her partner right before her eyes. One moment he was straightening his perfectly white jacket, the next he was leaning against his bo-staff in his all black outfit, giving her a sly smile.

"W-W-Wait... A-Adrien?!"

Cat Noir's- no, Adrien's- smirk-like grin turned shy. "It's me." He twirled his staff and bowed. "M'lady, it is an honor to finally see under your mask."

Marinette wasn't sure if she should be annoyed by his behavior or absolutely head over heels that Adrien called her, "M'lady." "O-Oh... W-Wow... U-U-Um..." She twirled her hair with her finger.

But everything seemed to freeze for her when a thought occurred in her brain. "W-W-Wait... Y-You've flirted with me!" _Adrien's FLIRTED with ME!_

Cat Noir...or Adrien...chuckled and sat down. "Y-Yeah... I have..." He rubbed the back of his neck, a trait his normal self exhibited most of the time. "Claws out."

When he transformed back into Adrien, Marinette exhaled. "Well... This is quite something. It'll either make school tomorrow a lot more or a lot less awkward between us."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why would it make things MORE awkward?"

"Because..." Marinette sighed. "You know both sides of me, Adrien. As Ladybug, I'm somehow cool and confident. But when I'm not Ladybug... I'm the exact opposite. And... Knowing myself AND having the knowledge you're my crime-fighting partner...might just make things harder for me."

Adrien bit his lip. "Oh... Marinette, I'm so sorry... I..."

"No, it's okay." Marinette inhaled. "Besides, this is technically my fault. We were going to find out someday."

She glanced over at her stack of books. "Tikki, you don't have to hide anymore."

The ladybug kwami came fluttering out of her hiding spot and over to Marinette and Adrien. "Aw," Adrien smiled. "She's cute." His signature Cat Noir smirk came onto his face, which was slightly strange to see on Adrien. "You two fit each other perfectly in that respect."

Marinette blushed at the ground, but she didn't feel like panicking any more. She felt a lot more comfortable around Adrien, knowing he was Cat Noir.

Adrien sighed. "Meanwhile I get this..."

He opened his jacket and a black, cat-like kwami came out of it. "Hey, what do you mean?" he complained.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Marinette, this is Plagg."

Marinette smiled at the kwami. "It's nice to meet you, Plagg."

"Yeah, yeah, you, too. Greetings and all that." Plagg glanced around. "Do you have any Camembert?"

The girl giggled. "Unfortunately, my papa's a baker, not a chef, so I don't know. But I'll go check."

She got up and headed downstairs. "Hey, Mom! What cheeses do we have?"

 **(...)**

When Marinette got back, she found Plagg sighing dramatically and falling through the air. "I can't wait...!"

"You're gonna have to," Adrien retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Plagg, you're in luck," Marinette called from the entrance to her room. "We had one slice left."

"Hallelujah!" The kwami raced over to her and snatched the cheese out of her hand.

Adrien sighed. "He means, 'Thank you'." He shot Plagg a look that the kwami completely missed.

Marinette grinned. "I see where you get your attitude from, kitty," she teased over at Adrien.

Adrien shrugged. "I think it's both Plagg and I." He looked over at Tikki and smirked. "In that case, I'm assuming you're the confident one out of you two?"

"Hey!" Marinette blushed. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "You said it yourself. You're a lot more confident as Ladybug than as a normal kid."

Marinette crossed her arms and turned away, trying hard not to grin. "Well, you're a lot more sly and flirty as Cat Noir, mister."

"Thank you, m'lady." Adrien did an exaggerated bow, and Marinette could almost see the cat ears and tail.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She hesitated. "Honestly, I act so differently as Ladybug... I'm surprised you figured out who I was."

Adrien grinned. "Next time, try transforming in the girls' bathroom instead of the guys'."

Marinette blushed furiously. "You were IN THERE?!"

The blonde laughed. "Yeah. I was just coming out of one of the stalls."

"Ugh..." Marinette buried her head in her hands. "I hadn't realized what I did until I left the room; then I figured it was okay because I THOUGHT no one was in there."

"Don't worry; I was the only person."

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess this is really going to change our relationship now."

Adrien smiled. "Definitely, and in a good way." He took Marinette's hand, but knowing he was her crime-fighting partner made her feel more comfortable around him.

Marinette beamed. They were closer now. And... Maybe one day, that would allow them to become a couple.

 **ADRINETTE! (Also, guys, I don't buy the love square thing- I see it as just two people. So whenever I say Adrinette, I mean either that, Ladnoir, Maricat (I don't buy the "chat" thing either), or Ladrien)**


	2. Training- Part One

**Yay! I'm updating this! Alright, I marked this as one-shots, but two-shots will also be included in this collection ;)**

 **Now for reviews! I used to reply to all reviews only in these Author's Notes a long time ago (like, in 2015 xD), but now I've started replying to most reviews over Private Messaging. The only times I'll reply to reviews in ANs now are when Guests leave them, since I can't send them a PM ;)**

 **Guest: OH, thanks! That makes so much sense :D Thank you for letting me know.**

 **I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng raced to her school from her house. "I'm so late, I'm so late...!"

She didn't have her backpack, which, normally, would have been chalked up to her bad memory in a rush. But she had already been to school and back home; it was late evening.

The problem was not that she had forgotten her backpack; she had forgotten that she and Adrien had scheduled training together in the gym after everyone else had left. Luckily, she lived only a couple of roads away from the school.

Sure enough, Adrien was in his Cat Noir form, leaning against the wall. He smirked when he saw her. "How are you late to everything EXCEPT fighting bad guys?"

Marinette scowled playfully. "Well, you're normally late for that. So I guess we're even."

"Hey, I have my reasons for not arriving on the scene as quickly as you," Adrien defended. "Either because I wasn't near there when it began, so I didn't get the news as quickly; or because Chloe was sticking to me like a leech."

Marinette laughed. "Fine. I'll accept that reply. That does sound like Chloe."

"Yeah." Adrien raised an eyebrow. "So are we gonna train, or...?" He looked up and down at Marinette's typical outfit; she hadn't transformed into her Ladybug form yet.

Marinette crossed her arms. "Impatient, aren't we, kitty?"

"I've already been waiting ten minutes."

"Fine." Marinette sighed. "Tikki, spots on."

When her transformation was complete, she saw Adrien grimacing and shielding his eyes. "Too sensitive for your kitty eyes?" she teased.

"You could say that... It's quite flashy."

Marinette giggled. "Well, I'm ready now. Let's get started."

 **(...)**

They worked on teamwork first, as it was the position they wound up in the most. Apparently, Adrien had managed to convince Nathalie buy a couple of sparring droids for his "fencing" training. He had brought these to the gym when he came, and that's who he and Marinette were now going against.

The team had each stationed one and turned them on. Almost immediately, the droids began to attack.

Marinette jumped backwards, grabbing the back of Adrien's collar, yanking him back with her. She started swirling her yo yo around, grinning.

"M'lady..." Adrien complained, rubbing his collar and neck.

Marinette laughed. "Don't worry; I'll give you a scratch behind the ears after this is all over."

Adrien scowled. "The annoying thing is I know that you know it works on me."

His partner giggled, but before she could reply, one of the robots attacked, and the two leaped apart, Adrien letting out a startled meow as he did so.

Marinette swung her yo-yo at the robot that attacked. "Cat, take the other one!"

"Got it!" Taking off across the room, Adrien pulled his bo-staff and ran at the other bot.

Meanwhile, Marinette had wrapped up her robot in the yo-yo. However, after only a couple of seconds, it broke loose from it.

The robot began to inch closer to Marinette, backing her against the wall. At the same time, Adrien's bot hit him hard and knocked him across the gym right up against the wall to Marinette. "Ow."

Marinette sighed as the robots closed in on them. "How are we actually having a challenge fighting these?"

"Only the best for Adrien Agreste," Adrien grinned back jokingly. "I think that's Nathalie's motto."

His partner shook her head. "Well, can these things do actual physical damage?"

Adrien grimaced and rubbed the side of his leg. "You mean OTHER than the ginormous bruise that'll cover most of my right side, neck to foot, for the next week? Not sure."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You can handle a bruise. Will these things kill us?"

"Doubt it. Nathalie would never get something like that."

"I guess your dad wouldn't be okay with a sparring droid that could actually put you in a full body cast, either," Marinette admitted.

Adrien stared at the ground. "He doesn't care."

"A-Adrien-"

"Marinette, now is not the time to talk about my family problems!" Adrien snapped suddenly, gesturing to the two robots who were now only inches away. "What's the plan?"

"You know, I'm not the only one who's allowed to come up with plans," Marinette shot back. "I'll gladly take any of your ideas- if they're good. Why don't you just use your Cataclysm?"

"The affects from that only vanish if there's an ACTUAL VILLAIN we're fighting that you can reverse the affects of," Adrien reminded. "I'd get just as badly destroyed by Nathalie if these droids were harmed like that as I will in about ten seconds."

Marinette sighed. "I didn't WANT to use my Lucky Charm, but fine. Lucky Charm!"

What she got was...a fishing net? Adrien noticed this and blinked. "Didn't you already go Akuma fishing?"

"This is different, Cat." Marinette looked around. _Come on, come on! Where is the logic for this?!_

And she spotted it. Two large, metal poles, one on either side of the gym. "Cat Noir! Distract the bots!" With that, she leapt away.

"Why me?" she heard Adrien complain. "There's no Akuma to catch this time."

"Do YOU know the plan?" Marinette challenged.

"Fine." Adrien swung his bo-staff at the robots and ran from where he was cornered at the wall, causing the droids to chase after him.

Meanwhile, Marinette was tying the sides of the net to the poles. The net was large enough that it took over almost the entire space between the poles.

When it was set up, she called to her partner. "Cat! Lure them into the net!"

"Got it!" Adrien, who had been running on two feet, got down to four feet and bounded over to the poles, leaping onto one and climbing up it.

However, the robots weren't so agile and couldn't grasp things- other than weapons- well, and they tripped right into the net. Marinette grabbed one end of the net, and Adrien grabbed the other, and the two met on the ground and tied up the net's ends.

Once the bots were trapped, Adrien walked over to them and switched them off. He grinned over at Marinette, and the two of them fist-bumped. "Pound it!" Despite the fact that they hadn't fought an akumatized victim and only completed a training exercise, this was habit for them.

Marinette yawned and rubbed her thighs. "Let's take a break."

"Good idea."

 **Next up: Part two! ;D**


End file.
